


For You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You didn’t like Lucifer…well, you assumed you didn’t.  After everything you had heard about him.  He was surely a bad guy, a mean, selfish, sadistic person who didn’t deserve your friendship.  But that thought is about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

 You weren’t sure what to think of him.  You had heard the stories, how he tried tricking Sam, how the time in the cage changed Sam, how Lucifer tortured him, all that.  There honestly wasn’t a single story that you had heard of him that made you think he had a shred of decency to him.  So you did what any normal person would do, you distanced yourself from him.  You pushed him away, refused to be alone with him, and didn’t speak with him.

 

But still, you couldn’t help but wonder…  Ever since he had been ordered by Chuck to remain with the Winchesters, act as their guardian, he hadn’t done anything bad.  No tricks.  No lies.  Nothing.  Maybe he had changed?  Could he change?  These questions tumbled around in your mind, but there was one that always popped up to the front, one question you couldn’t deny.

 

Why the hell is he looking at me like that?

 

000

 

Lucifer’s POV

 

_Hmmm…she’s different.  I don’t know what it is.  Her soul is pure, a fluttering light that never dims or darkens.  Even when she was surrounded by vampires, death was certainty, it was still bright, she still had fight in her, courage, and hope.  I could stare at that beautiful, shining soul for all of eternity._

 

Of course, you didn’t die, that day with the vampires.  He saved your life, not that you thanked him…or said anything.  You just gave him this look, nodded and walked away.

 

That was how you always acted towards him.  And the frustrating part?  It fascinated him.  You never spoke to him directly.  He wouldn’t even know what your voice sounded like if he hadn’t overheard you talking to the Winchesters or his brother.  You were never alone with him, never offered a smile or even a glance.  But still, he was fascinated by you.

 

The way your hair draped over her shoulders when you leaned over a lore book.  How you would continually fall asleep in the chair you curled up in to read.  You still had no idea it was he who carried you to your room those nights.  You thought it was Sam or Dean, or maybe even Cas.  But it wasn’t.  It was him.

 

That was when he truly became curious.  When his skin would touch yours, when he held you close.  Your scent, that soft scent of your soap and lotion that invaded his senses, the smoothness and softness of your skin, it wrapped him up and enveloped him in a bundle of peace and serenity.  He truly enjoyed carrying you to your room.  It was the only time you would let yourself be close to him.  One time you even snuggled into him as he walked.  He froze, fearing that you would wake.  But when you didn’t, he just enjoyed feeling you in his arms, feeling you wanting to be closer, and he carried on. He would never admit it, but that day, when you cuddled into him…he spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face.  

 

He walked around the corner, wondering where his favorite little hunter had gone to, when he saw you fast asleep on the chair again.  He couldn’t help the chuckle as he walked up to you, carefully taking the book from your hands.  Placed a bookmark in it, marking her spot as he shifted to the side to pick you up, snapping your blanket away.

 

“Why do you do that?” 

 

His head snapped up to see Sam standing in the doorway.  His eyes were questioning, unsure.  It wasn’t the first time Sam had caught him carrying you to your room.  The first time, he actually got upset, worried that the devil was going to hurt you.  But to his surprise, Lucifer snapped, keeping his voice from being too loud as he laid you on your bed.  Only when the door was pulled shut so they wouldn’t wake you did he snap again, allowing Sam’s voice to return.  

 

Sam had tried to get it out of him, why Lucifer was so curious about you, but the angel would only walk away in silence.  It hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice, except yours, that Lucifer was always watching out for you.  In a fight, you were his first priority to protect.  You were the one he was always watching, his eyes training on you if ever there was danger.  Sam asked, Dean asked, hell, even Cas asked him about it.  But he remained silent.  Not this time though. Sam was determined to do something drastic to get to the bottom of it. 

 

“Quiet, or I will quiet you.  I do not want her to wake.”  Lucifer said softly as he lifted you into his arms.  He got you situated and took a couple steps before he looked up to Sam, who had this smirk on his face.  It wasn’t a good smirk.  That was a smirk that only he, Lucifer, should ever wear. 

 

It was like it happened in slow motion, but it was so quick that Lucifer didn’t have the chance to react.  Sam lifted a large book and slammed it down quickly onto the table before turning around and walking away.

 

000

 

Your POV

 

The loud THUMP jolted you awake.  Your eyes flew open and you shifted, feeling a coolness brush over you.  You blinked a couple times before you realized where you were.  Someone was holding you.  Someone strong…it felt nice…you felt safe…you felt—“WHAT THE FUCK LUCIFER?!”

 

You shoved against him as he struggled to not drop you.  He struggled, and tried…he failed.  You landed with a hard smack against the floor and he was quick to bend down to you to check you over, heal you if need be.  But you wouldn’t let him close.  You pushed away from him, scooting across the floor as you screamed at him.

 

“The actual fuck were you doing?!”  You got to your feet as you saw him slowly rise to his feet.  His blue eyes, of his re-made Nick-vessel, never left yours.  And for a moment, you thought you saw a flash of hurt and sadness there.  It was brief, but it was enough to make you take a breath.  You notice your book off to the side, the blanket that you had was folded as well. 

 

Then it clicked.

 

You looked back to him, his face neutral as ever.  “It…It was you.  You have been carrying me to my room?” 

 

“Yes.”  His voice was soft.  You had never heard it so soft before.  Usually when he spoke, it was to insult someone’s intelligence or be cocky or some ill-timed joke.  But never soft and unsure. 

 

“Why?”

 

He didn’t answer.  He just stepped away and walked past you to leave the room.  When he reached the door you called out to him.

 

“Lucifer?  …thank you.” 

 

You felt your heart flutter as he looked over his shoulder and gave you a soft, genuine smile.  And it was then that you thought…maybe he wasn’t so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

Things had changed between you and Lucifer since that day.  You weren’t as standoffish to him, and he seemed to be pleased with that.  You weren’t best friends by any means, but you at least didn’t leave a room when he walked in, you would greet him good morning, thank him for helping on hunts and such.

 

It was strange to you to be on quasi-friendly terms with Lucifer.  He still was the devil, but when he was around you, he was…different.  He seemed more relaxed, more at ease.  You weren’t sure why it was, but it was there.

 

But something weirder was starting to happen.  Lucifer used to just float around the bunker, not doing much of anything…but now, he was actively seeking you out.  He wouldn’t disturb you or anything, but he would sit next to you, or just watch you work on something.  Sometimes it was annoying, like when you were cooking…cause it made you mess up a bunch of times.  Other times, like when you were reading or watching TV, it was kinda nice to have him there, to have the company. 

 

Little did you know he was about to become a bit more bold. 

 

000

 

It started on a Friday morning.  You woke in your room, stretching out, trying to work some kinks out of your muscles from the tough hunt you got home from last night.  Throwing on some sweat pants and a T, you made your way down to the kitchen, but froze when you saw the sight.  On a little tray sat a breakfast with your name on it.  Literally.  There was a little card with your name on it. 

 

No one was around, so you figured it must have been Dean…maybe he cooked and then saved you some before they went on a supply run or something?  Sure…that sounded logical.  You picked up the note and read it out loud. 

 

_Y/N:_

_Thought you could use a nice breakfast after a rough hunt.  Enjoy._

 

No name.  No signature.  Nothing.  Ehh…sounds like something Dean would do.  He was always treating you like a little sister, but hey, if big brother wants to cook you breakfast, who are you to say no? 

 

You sat down and smiled at the arrangement.  It was your favorite, Belgium waffles with loads of syrup and a bit of butter.  Some blue berries and black berries, and a glass of milk.  And on the corner of the tray sat a little yellow wildflower.  _Awww_ , you thought to yourself, _Dean got me a flower_.  You cooed in your brain as you dug into your breakfast, smiling at the little flower.  Yellow, for friendship.

 

000

 

You never got a chance to thank Dean for the breakfast, as they had left on a hunt before then, must be why they left you breakfast.  By the time they returned on Sunday, you hadn’t even thought about it again, putting it from your mind as a kind act from a good friend. 

 

Sunday, after they had gotten back, you welcomed them home.  It was nice to have everyone back, Sam and Dean made it livelier, but Cas and Lucifer made it entertaining.  Their random comments and quirks added a little extra life to the bunker. 

 

That night, you went to your room to grab something to read before bed…that was when you saw it lying on your mattress.  It was a set of three books, all from the same author.  It must have been all from the same series.  You flipped it over and read the back, excited for this new captivating fiction that someone gifted you. 

 

Must have been Sam…He is the other book reader here.  He must have spotted them and got them for you.  Actually, sadly, knowing Sam, he probably bought them with the intention of borrowing them from you when you finished.  He was sweet, in his own way, always wanting to give to others instead of buying for himself.  Whenever you got a new book, he was always so eager to borrow it and read it, guy couldn’t get his hands on enough books, even when he lived in the secret bunker with the giant library. 

 

000

 

Once again, you thought nothing of it.  It was almost a week before you got a third gift…and it was too much.  You remember talking with Castiel a while back about how you used to love to sketch.  You would sketch scenery and people and other things, but you hadn’t the time or the money for the stuff anymore. 

 

So imagine your surprise when you came back from a supply run to find a large pile of supplies in your room.  Sketch pads of all sorts, pencils, pens, markers, and everything in between.  All there was, was a little note saying, _I look forward to seeing your work_. 

 

You smiled and felt a little sting of tears in your eyes.  Oh, Cas…breakfast from Dean, books from Sam, and now this from Cas.  You walked out quickly, searching for your friends, finding them huddled in the kitchen as Dean cooked his legendary monster burgers.  You were quick to pull Cas in a hug.

 

“Thank you so much, Cas!” 

 

“Oh, well.  You are welcome…for what?” 

 

You chuckled and shook your head as you made your way around, hugging Sam and Dean as well.  “You all have been so good to me.  The breakfast, the books, the sketching stuff.  You three spoil me.” 

 

Silence.

 

“I didn’t make you breakfast.”  Dean was the first to speak up, looking between you and Sam.  “Did you?  Cause I sure as hell know Cas didn’t.” 

 

Sam just shook his head as you let your brows furrow.

 

“But if it wasn’t you, then…”  Your eyes went wide and you looked to the guys.  “I…I gotta go.” 

 

“I am still very confused.”  You heard Cas mutter to the boys as you quickly jogged out of the kitchen.

 

It only took a matter of seconds for you to reach the library, he was always in the library, but if felt like an eternity.  It just seemed to click.  It was Lucifer.  Lucifer was the one who got you breakfast, making (or flying off somewhere to get it) before he left with his charges.  Lucifer who got you the books when he returned…and now that you were thinking about it.  He was there when you were talking to Cas…

 

You saw him reclined in a chair, his feet propped up on the table as he read his book, a large tome on his lap, an almost bored look on his face.  He must not have heard you jog in, so you took a moment to think of what to say.  You knew he was wanting to pursue a friendship with you, to become closer with you…Cas may have let it slip.  You didn’t believe it at first, but all these little gifts just proved it. 

 

Were you friends with the devil?  You questioned yourself.  But then you shook your head…no, you weren’t. 

 

You were friends with Lucifer. 

 

You quickly stepped up beside him and leaned over, embracing him in a hug.  “Thank you for all the gifts.  I loved them.”  You said softly as you felt him tense under you.  You leaned in and gave his cheek a little kiss.  “You’ll be the first one to see my sketches, my friend.”  You gave him a big smile and walked out of the room quickly, a slight blush on your cheeks. 

 

Lucifer could only watch after you.  He was beginning to worry that his past actions were too grotesque to be able to carry on a friendship, or any relationship with you.  He confided in Castiel that he wanted to pursue a friendship, and he felt you were the best choice.  He enjoyed your company.  So he went about with the little gifts, trying to win you over, to show he could care…but until now, he thought they weren’t enough. 

 

Lucifer’s hand traveled up to his cheek as he gave a soft smile.  He was really excited to see what you sketch.  Who knows…maybe it would be him? 


End file.
